charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose McGowan
Rose McGowan portrays Paige Matthews in season 4 to 8 of Charmed. She also portrayed Paige's past life, the Evil Enchantress in Season 4, as well as the various characters that have impersonated her, including Phoebe Halliwell, Margo Stillman and Patra. Personal Life Rose McGowan was born on September 5th, 1973 in Florence Italy, to Terri, an American writer of French descent, and Irish-born Daniel McGowan, an artist. She is the second-oldest of six children (plus two half-siblings). Daniel McGowan ran an Italian chapter of the Children of God to which both he and his wife held membership until 1978. McGowan spent her early childhood amid the group's communes, often traveling Europe with her parents. Through her father's art contacts in Italy, McGowan became a child model and appeared in Vogue Bambini and various other Italian magazines. Her parents returned to the United States when she was 10, when they divorced. She subsequently relocated to Oregon and then to Gig Harbor, Washington, where she also met childhood friend Rey-Phillip Santos. McGowan did not speak English until she moved to the U.S. McGowan's formative years were spent with her father in Seattle, Washington, attending Roosevelt High School and Nova Alternative High School. At the age of 15, she officially emancipated herself from her parents. McGowan pursued a career in the film industry during her late teens while enrolled in a beauty school as a back-up. She currently lives in Los Angeles, California. McGowan made her debut appearance in American comedy "Encino Man" in 1992. Since then she has appeared in several films and television programs; her most famous role being Paige Matthews on the hit WB TV series "Charmed". She is also widely known as the ex-girlfriend of infamous shock-rocker/ goth musician Marilyn Manson. In early 2008 Rose McGowan was in a car accident, the impact from the crash caused one of the temple arms of her glasses to slice into her face. Rose was afraid she might lose her eye, but a plastic surgeon fixed her face, hence a significant change in appearance compared to her time on Charmed. She was in a very public 3 ½-year relationship with rock musician Marilyn Manson. After a formal engagement lasting two years, McGowan ended the relationship over "lifestyle differences". Prior to the release of Grindhouse, there was speculation that McGowan was dating director Robert Rodriguez. In May 2007, it was reported that they confirmed their relationship while appearing hand-in-hand at the Cannes Film Festival. On October 12, 2007 it was announced by Zap2it.com that McGowan was engaged to Rodriguez. They planned to wed in 2009, but reportedly split on October 2, 2009. Rose On Charmed About her time on Charmed, Rose stated: "There are huge positives and huge negatives to doing a TV series: I don't like to think of all the movie roles I missed, but it was really interesting to follow a character over a period of time. My character was the youngest sister, so I kind of played her like a baby Lucille Ball, but she's also a bit of a schmuck, who you feel sorry for but still think is kind of hot."rose-mcgowan.com After the conclusion of Charmed Rose said: "Well, getting up late is so much more my style, so that's been fantastic. But it is very strange to have to give up what was the kind of family that I never really had growing up. The people on the show know more about me than my best friends at the time did. I miss that a lot, actually. I thought about that a couple of times and definitely teared up. It taught me how to work and function in a family, and how if you have problems with somebody not to just run away. And I kind of wound up playing my off-screen character on the set as well — I filled the role of the person who makes everybody laugh, so they all think I'm this goofy person. Once I stepped into that I couldn't break out of it. I guess I am funny and goofy, but not all the time. I felt like it was my job to make everybody happy. I felt like the weird middle child."rose-mcgowan.com Filmography Film *Encino Man (1992) *The Doom Generation (1995) *Bio Dome (1996) *Kiss & Tell (1996) *Scream (1996) *Going All the Way (1997) *Seed'' (1997) *Nowhere (1997) *Lewis and Clark and George (1997) *Southie (1998) *Phantoms (1998) *Devil in the Flesh (1998) *Jawbreaker (1999) *Sleeping Beauti''es (1999) *Ready to Rumble (2000) *The Last Stop (2000) *Strange Hearts (2001) *Monkeybone (2001) *Stealing Bess (2002) *The Black Dahlia (2006) *Grindhouse:Planet Terror (2007) *Grindhouse:Death Proof (2008) *Fifty Dead Men Walking (2008) *Machete (2010) *Dead Awake (2010) *Conan the Barbarian (2011) *Rosewood Lane (2011) *Napa (2012) *The Tell Tale Heart (2012) Television *True Colors (1990) *''Coma White (1999 on Nip/Tuck.]]) *What About Joan? (2001) *Charmed (2001-2006) *The Killing Yard (2001) *Elvis (2005) *The Essentials (2008) *Nip/Tuck (2009) *Law & Order: SVU (2011) *The Pastor's Wife (2011) Video games *Darkwatch: Curse of the West (2005) *Terminator Salvation (2009) *Anarchy Reigns (2012) Trivia * Rose is 5 feet 4 inches (163 cm) tall. * Rose is a Christian. * Her favorite band is Pasty Cline. * Rose is set to star in a movie called "Conan" which ironically, she plays an evil witch, just like another character (besides Paige) she played on Charmed, The Evil Enchantress. * Rose said that as a child she used to sleep-walk, now she claims that she speaks Italian in her sleep. * Rose suffers from agoraphobia and anxiety disorder. * She is a known activist for animal rights and Boston Terriers, she owns one herself named Happy; she had a second, Fester, who passed away in 2008; she had him for over 10 years. She had a third named Bug, who passed away in Summer 2010; she had her for 14 years. Happy is 10 years old and Rose has had her for a little over one year. * Her favorite colors are red, pink, green and black. * Her Star Sign is Virgo. * Rose mentioned in an interview that her boyfriends on the show, always die and also refers to herself as "Ms Orbs-a-Lot". * Was born in a barn with the assistance of a 89-year old midwife, who was blind. * Was raised in a cult called The "Children of God". Rose's father ran the Italian chapter. Rose has said to escape sexual abuse she ran away from the Italian cult about age 9. * Did not have a birth certificate until she was 10-years old so her birth-date is not absolutely certain. * Handcuffed herself to the Denver capital building for a Save the Whales campaign when she was 9. * Changed schools often as a child as her family rarely stayed long in one place. In some cities she would be popular while in others she was constantly picked on. "In some towns, I'd be the hot, popular thing, and then in the next I'd be a total freak." * Says she has spent most of her life being depressed. * Was locked up in a drug-rehab clinic at 14 because of her appearance, although she claims she had not done drugs at that time. She hated it, ran away and was homeless for a year. * Legally emancipated herself from her parents at the age of 15. She even represented herself on the court. "I remember the judge being extremely impressed." * Dreams of being a museum curator. She hates the way so many museums have become archaic and unfriendly to younger people and dreams of opening them up so that the average person can connect to the art within. * Led a discussion on sexual assault facts and myths at UC Irvine New University in 2006. "I am just here as a girl who has had sexual assault touch my life. I have been grabbed at while in concerts and had guys stick their hands up my skirt in clubs." * Loves living in Los Angeles. "I wish the people that say they hate it would just go away, because I need their parking space." * Collects Marlene Dietrich and Shirley Temple memorabilia. * Is fascinated by the 1930s era. * Absolutely hates fish. "My dad used to sit on me, and try to shove salmon down my mouth and I refused to eat it. That was no way to get me to eat it." * Refuses to eat lamb, pork, rabbit, or fish. * The only thing worse than fish to Rose is the thought of having a baby. "I'd love to hire out", she says. * Says most of her boyfriends have been Jewish. * While filming the movie Scream, Rose discovered that she could fit through a doggie-door. * Met her ex-fiancee director Robert Rodriguez at the Cannes Film Festival in 2005. * Met former fiancee Marilyn Manson at the premiere of Gummo in October 1997. He had had a crush on Rose ever since he saw The Doom Generation, which he describes in his autobiography, The Long Hard Road Out of Hell. * Used to dance at gay clubs because she didn't want guys hitting on her but she once ended up being gay bashed. "I traveled to Portland and started hanging out in gay clubs, where you could spend all night and be safe - although I was gay-bashed one time coming out of a club. I got socked in the face because someone thought I was a lesbian, and I woke up in the parking lot. But this isn't even an eighth of the things that happened to me." * She prefers gay and lesbian clubs, where the music's better and no one's going to hit on her. In fact, Rose refers to gay people as "my people". * Rose is an avid supporter of ''NOH8, a photographic silent protest created by celebrity photographer Adam Bouska and partner Jeff Parshley in direct response to the passage of Proposition 8. * In addition to NOH8, Rose is a supporter of Boston Terrier Rescue Net, Boston Brigade, Children of the Night, Hope For Haiti Now, Heifer International, and USO. * Drank too much champagne on her 21st birthday and was rushed to the hospital with alcohol poisoning. She came to wearing a satin gown and realized she had mistakenly been placed in a pediatric Aids ward. * Loves singing and writes her own music. She dreams of releasing her own album some day. * Is addicted to karaoke and has her own karaoke machine. * Knows every Patsy Cline song by heart. * Enjoys knitting, gardening and baking. * In 2004 the viewers of Live with Regis and Kelly voted Rose to look best as a brunette. She dyed her hair back to dark brown shortly after. * Absolutely loves dogs, especially small ones. * Had a pet lamb called Lambie as a child. "...Until they decided to cook him for dinner." * Is terrified of heights. "But I've jumped out of a plane three times, and I go on roller coasters although I hate them." * During her trip to Hawaii she swam with dolphins, even though she's terrified of water and doesn't really know how to swim. * Goes to strange places by herself, like a small island off Turkey swimming with Russian mobsters, and a weird, isolated mountain town in the middle of Mexico: "It's a very dangerous place to go, but my thought process, my security, was to go get a really dark fake tan – that way I would blend in, not look like a white chick wandering around and have to have a security guard with me." * Knows a fair amount about Jeffery Dahmer and other serial killers. * Loathes the words 'romantic' and 'lover'. She likes 'oh my goodness' and 'for corns sake' and her favorite curse word is 'cocksucker'. * Describes herself tenacious, warm and quick. * Says that she is a big klutz: "My body is always moving and oftentimes my brain is left behind." * When she dies, she wants to be buried under a weeping willow. * Admires Clara Bow, Claudette Colbert and Barbara Stanwyck. * Among the living actors she likes Jessica Lange, Susan Sarandon, Reese Witherspoon, Toni Collette, Julianne Moore, Clive Owen, Will Ferrell, Kevin Spacey and Tom Cruise. * Beauty icons include Joan Collins, Ava Gardner and Elizabeth Taylor; "I tend to gravitate toward women with dark hair. I like people with strong looks, like Paloma Picasso." * Considers marriage the ultimate compliment. * Recorded a song with B.T. called "Superfabulous". * Weirdest fan experience? "Probably a 65-year-old cab driver stopping the car and turning around to hug me in New York." * Her best and worst Valentine's stories; "I was proposed to on Valentine's Day so I suppose that would be the best, and I suppose dumping someone on Valentines Day. I don't know if that would be their worst or my worst but I felt badly." * Her favorite Charmed episodes are The Power Of Three Blondes and Charmed Noir and least favorite Oh My Goddess; "Because the outfits were awful. We look Greek, first of all, so I look like I'm wearing a toga. Secondly, I just didn't like it." She also disliked Nymphs Just Want To Have Fun. * Is a fan of Nicole Richie. "Paris Hilton is very sweet but Nicole Richie, she seems one pancake short of a stack. She's become my hero." * Considers Julianne Moore a hero of hers. "When I get depressed and I'm stuck in a certain place, I think about how she busted out in her very late thirties. She's an amazing talent and crazy beautiful." * Had such major commitment issues when joining Charmed that she went to see a hypnotherapist to get rid of her fears. "Now I have to take one day at a time so I don't freak out." She originally wanted and expected to only do one season. * Absolutely loves the candy 'Laffy Taffy' by Wonka and her favorite flavour is Grape. "People give me fancy chocolate, but I eat 'Laffy Taffy', OK? If you cut open my stomach, you'll see giant globs of hydrogenated purple stuff." * Rose is a fan of pop super star Lady Gaga, of whom's concert she attended in August 2010 in L.A at the Staples Center. * Before attending a GaGa concert in 2010, Rose tweeted "Going to see the Lady Gaga tonight. I have to dress up! Can’t look lame for the Lady :) At the Lady Gaga concert. Performing a public service. Telling the God Hates Fags douchebags to go fuck themselves." * Is a huge old movie buff and stops at 1962 (after Doris Day, she says). * Overall prefers Los Angeles to New York City – although she loved living on Charles Street in the West Village, while dating Men's Health editor-in-chief Dave Zinczenko. She isn't a fan of the cold weather – or all the snobs: "I just hate it, I can't bear it. I find it to be as small-minded as any other small-minded town. I don't really understand it, but I do love it here and I love my car and driving really fast." * She gets up to 120mph on the freeway in her BMW M5, and she admits to following ambulances, but she's never been ticketed for speeding. "I'm good friends with the police chief." * Before going to bed she watches Cold Case Files or City Confidential and during the day, its Dr Phil. "I'm not kidding, I love some Dr Phil. He cracks me up." * If she could make a perfect boyfriend in a laboratory she's whip up a mixture of Cary Grant, Robert Mitchwm and Napoleon, the latter of whom she was obsessed with while growing up. * Has never smoked a cigarette, has taken one puff of marijuana, didn't get high, and, no matter what she told The Face magazine in 1998, she has never tripped on acid. "That's a myth", she says now. * When she's very sad she likes to play Pat Benatar's cover of Kate Bush's song Wuthering heights. Repeatedly: The Journey over and over. * Loves Margaret Mitchell's Gone With The Wind (the book) and identifies with Scarlett. * Reads Ayn Rand's The Fountainhead annually. * Is into circles and the number 5. She likes the curves of it and she was born on September 5. When she was five, she says, "My dad made this big headdress with the number five on it. We lived in Italy and I led this little bunch of kids on this procession up these rocky hills and unpaved roads. Everyone was singing. My hair was still blonde and cute. It was idyllic." * Loathes Oregon, particularly the little town of Noti. * Is close to her family these days and her siblings are all extremely accomplished (an aeronautical engineer, a biochemical engineer, a fighter pilot, an artist...). "It was sink or swim for us," she explains. When comparing herself to her siblings, she says she calls herself the dumb actress. "That's the hardest thing to deal with, that I do nothing that uses my brain." * The day she arrived in Los Angeles, at age 19, she learned that her boyfriend, who had just moved there, had been murdered. * Was very close to Johnny Ramone, who died of cancer in 2004. "He's one of the loves of my life." * Her favorite website is cuteoverload.com. * Used to always carry a Polaroid camera with her but eventually got bored with it and moved on. * Once jumped out of a cake on Marilyn Manson's birthday. * Marilyn Manson painted her portrait. He named the portrait By Any Other Name, a reference to the famous quote from Romeo and Juliet, a play written by William Shakespeare: "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet" (meaning: What matters is what something is, not what it is called). * Broke her right knee at a young age. * Alyssa Milano and Rose McGowan were both mentioned in Veronica Mars. Alyssa in season 1, Rose in season 3. * Stated on Twitter that she cried when Dumbledore died in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. * "Vaya Con Leos" was Rose McGowan's 100th Episode. * In the Book of Shadows Documentary Rose stated that when kids from the Make-A-Wish foundation or other charities came to visit the Charmed set, she would always make the prop managers take the Book of Shadows out of lock and key and allow the kids to thumb through the Book and look at it. * Whilst in her trailer on the Charmed Set, Rose enjoyed watching The Osbournes. There was a reference to this in the episode House Call when the TV was blown up and Paige said, "Well, I guess I won't be watching The Osbournes tonight". * Out of the four actresses who play one of the Charmed Ones she is the only one to appear and actually star in one of the top 10 horror movie franchise like Halloween, A Nightmare on Elm Street or Psycho. In her case the original Scream as Tatum Riley who was mentioned in every sequel of the franchise. * Rose have 5 styles in her Opening Credits (tied with Holly Marie Combs & Brian Krause). Rose McGowan (Season 4).jpg|''Season 4 (between Alyssa Milano & Holly Marie Combs)'' Rose McGowan (Season 5).jpg|''Season 5'' Rose McGowan (Season 6).jpg|''Season 6'' Rose McGowan (Season 7).jpg|''Season 7'' Rose McGowan (Season 8).jpg|''Season 8'' Image Gallery References External Links * * *Official Twitter McGowan, Rose Category:Out of Universe